


I'm Not Like The Others

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Pre Kill the Moon, Romance, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara knew deep down he wanted her and seeing her with someone else made him worry that she'd leave like all the others. But he should know by now she would never let the sorrows of his life get the best of him by leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before I watched Kill the Moon, and you can sort of see that, but this is fluffy and I don't feel like making it angst with all that.

Clara watched The Doctor talk, his wrinkled yet beautiful face twisted in anger. 

A couple of months back, if someone would have told her she'd be in love with an alien that looked older than her dad, she would have laughed and asked how rich he was. She had been so superficial and young before the Timelord swept her off her feet with those gorgeous green eyes that had seen such tragedies and miracles. Now that face was gone, along with his silly games and innocent flirtations, and replaced with someone so different, someone who needed a friend to hold his hand and let him know he is loved.

He hated Mr.Pink, even though he is just as much of a mystery as Clara had once been. But his mood would change so quickly whenever he saw him near his young companion. Clara knew deep down he wanted her and seeing her with someone else made him worry that she'd leave like all the others. But he should know by now she would never let the sorrows of his life get the best of him by leaving. 

She knew that behind all the angry faces and harsh words, he was still that scared little boy who feared the dark.

“Doctor, I'll never leave you, you know that right?" Clara whispered, interrupting his rant. “Mr.Pink is my boyfriend, yes, but you're my bestfriend and I'll never leave..."

He shook his head, sadness etched in those scared, old, eyes, saying, “So many...so many people say they'll never leave and then they do and I'll be left alone again, like always."

He straightened up and rolled his shoulders back, his eyes going cold.

“I shouldn't depend on humans the way that I do. Such short lives, with hardly anything to do with them. I should just leave you all behind, god knows it'll be way less trouble for me and my TARDIS."

“What will you do then? Mope around your bloody TARDIS until you finally croak? I know you need excitement and for some reason, out of all the galaxies and planets, earth is your favorite. No matter how much you like to believe you're above all of us earthlings, but you can't live without us," Clara crossed her arms over her chest angrily, taking a deep breath. “So stop acting like a twat so we can go somewhere fun, and I promise I won't even mention a certain math teacher with a cute arse."

The Doctor sighed heavily, with a roll of his eyes, before he began flipping switches on the console.

“Where shall we go, Clara Oswald? The third moon of Mexico? Not the Mexico you know, of course, that place is too bloody hot, this Mexico is a winter resort, named after the fifth emperor of the galaxy," he gave her a small smile. “Or Earth, since I have an obsession with it apparently..."

Clara laughed, “No, Doctor, the third moon of Mexico sounds lovely. Just let me put something a bit more appropriate on."

The Doctor watched as his companion skipped down one of the long corridors to change, thinking of all the people he has met and lost through out the years. Some affected him more than others, but they all had a place in his mind that haunted him in the dark of night as he tried to sleep. All their faces, some human, others not, all flashed before his eyes whenever he saw Clara. 

She had a bit of all of them in her. She was fiesty and funny, like his old best friend Donna; she was compassionate and loving like Rose; brilliant and willing to tell him when he went too far, like Martha and Rory; and flirty and sometimes ridiculous like Jack and Amy. But whenever he truly looked at her, and studied her, he saw his first true companion, Barbara.

She was a teacher, at the same bloody school, and was so smart, it scared him sometimes. She could make people love her and believe that she was worthy of being a goddess or queen. She even had her own Ian to play with when she wasn't with him. 

Clara came running back into the console, a large red scarf wrapped around her and a thick black coat. She had on knee high black boots that made her curvy legs look even better than usual, not that The Doctor even noticed primitive things like that.

“Ready to go!" She said, leaning against the console. “The third moon of Mexico we go."

The Doctor nodded and flipped one last switch before the TARDIS began to move.

When the TARDIS landed, The Doctor walked out of the doors first, loving the feel of the cool air hitting his face and running through his short gray hair. It was just as lovely as he remembered, with large rolling hills covered in beautiful, untouched snow, and the sky of deep blue and golden clouds.

“Wow," he heard Clara whisper beside him. “It's beautiful."

He nodded in agreement, walking towards one of the many cliffs facing the beautiful planet of Mexico. It was golden and red, so much like his home planet, it made his heart clench. Yet he maintained his soft smile so Clara could enjoy the beauty that surrounded them.

“Where is everyone? I thought you said this was a resort."

He glanced at the young girl, her cheeks and small upturn nose flushed red from the cold, and her small form trying it's hardest to snuggle deeper into the warmth of her coat and scarf. She looked so young, nothing like the fierce and somewhat scary teacher he had grown accustomed to.

“I might have landed a few centuries before it became a resort," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled, going on her toes to look further out. 

“Have I ever told you about what my mum and I used to do whenever it began to snow?"she asked, not waiting for his answer before continuing. “She'd wrap me up in so many layers when it was hardly snowing, and we would step outside and she'd just grab my hand and we'd walk for so long, just enjoying the feel of the snowflakes landing on our faces. Every year on the first day of snow, we'd do that, until she died, of course. And even then, I would just walk around that first day of snow and just...wander, you know? Guess I'm still wandering, even now."

The Doctor smiled, “I've been wandering for over a thousand years, nothing wrong with wandering."


	2. Chapter 2

They left the third moon of Mexico two hours later, but not before an adventure made its way into their path.

The Doctor and Clara had been walking through a snowbank talking about one of her students when they came across a small cat-like creature stuck under a foot of snow, freezing to death. They had saved it, of course, and found out it had been left behind after it's ship had taken a pit stop upon the moon.

The Doctor took it back home and in return, the cat gave him a big lick across the face. His eyes had gotten so big and his face so shocked, before he finally nodded it off and closed the TARDIS doors. He had a grin on his face, and Clara knew he saw today as a good day. No-one died and they had saved a life. 

He put the TARDIS into the time vortex and Clara could feel her heart warm with happiness for him when he looked her way 

“Maybe, you could stay tonight?" He suggested, flicking buttons on the console idly. “We could watch a film."

Clara smiled up at him sweetly, shaking her head, “I have class, you know that."

“Time machine, Ms.Oswald," he replied. “Come on, just one film. You can even pick which one."

“Hmmm, I get to pick the film?" She inquired, even though she had already made up her mind. She wondered if he would let her lean her head against his shoulder, with a bowl of popcorn between them covered in butter and vinegar just how she liked it, even though he found it disgusting.

He used to let her do that, when he was the other him. He'd hold her hand and hold her too sometimes, and when their eyes would meet when they were so near, she'd close her eyes and their lips would meet gently, and they would just kiss, with their hands gently roaming against the other's skin.

They never spoke about it afterwards, but it was so nice and dear to her. 

“Okay, but I want to watch that new film about the doll."

The Doctor led her to the theater room and they sat next to one another on a grey loveseat. It was so small, that Clara had to curl her knees up to her chest and lean against the arm of it. It wasn't comfortable, but it beat sitting on the armchair next to the speakers. She had learned the hard way how loud those things could be.

“Come here."

Clara looked up and met The Doctor's eyes curiously.

“Did I stutter? Come here," he repeated, opening up his arms for her. 

Clara smiled to herself shyly before letting herself into the warmth of his embrace. It was so different from before. Leaner, longer, limbs and stiffer arms, but after so many months of having no intimate contact with him, it felt better than ever before.

She had thought he would never let her touch him like this after he regenerated. He wasn't just a different face, but his brain and soul were changed. He is so unsure, that she just always wants to be near him when she should be scolding him for acting so daft all the time. She remembers the effect he had on her, the way her heart had dropped when he said he wasn't her boyfriend.

She knew he wasn't, deep down, but just him saying it hurt her for some reason. She liked to think she was strong when it came to relationships, but nothing really was normal when it came to her and The Doctor. After that though, she promised herself she wouldn't just chase after someone who didn't want her back. So she moved on and met someone else, someone different and fit...God was he fit.

But now he was letting her in, opening up and now Danny just seemed like such a faraway unimportant thing, that could just wait.

The movie was just background noise as Clara simply listened to The Doctor. He used to talk so much during a film, pointing out his favorite parts, which actor he had met and how they really were, but now he was quiet. He just watched and whenever a certain bit startled him, he'd gasp gently and she'd feel it. Sometimes he'd even clutch her, and those where Clara's favorite moments.

She'd never tell him though, god knows his head is already too big.

“Did you enjoy it?" He said suddenly, breaking her away from her thoughts. “Apparently it's based on a true story. It'd be fun to see how similar movie and fact are, wouldn't it?"

He was smiling so much like her old Doctor, full of boy-like youth and hopefulness, she couldn't help but agree with him, even though she'd rather die than go anywhere near a haunted doll from the past, and definitely not one in America. 

She was just about to suggest they watch another film, when a long yawn escaped her.

“Tired little human, why don't you just lie down and I'll wake you up after your eight hours? I'll even pick up muffins from France, your favorite."

She nodded tiredly, muttering, “Mhhmkay, Doctor, make that ten hours..."

He stood up and patted her head, laughing silently before draping a blanket over her small frame. She looked so dainty like this, that he worried if she was cut out for this life. But of course she was, she was stronger than most, and sometimes even him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to post something.

Clara woke up in the theater room alone, covers draped over her small frame, keeping out the somehow constant cold of the ancient timeship. 

She couldn’t help but smile, imagining The Doctor seeking out blankets for her. So domestic and normal, he certainly had to be warming up to her after so many detached days. Hopefully they would be as close as they had been before the regeneration, but Clara really doubted it. He was so distant most of the time now, and when he wasn’t, he was acting mad and nothing like how she remembered. 

Perhaps he was too different now, but why had he been so nice to her the day before if he still didn’t have some feelings for her.  
It was all getting so confusing and Clara just wanted answers.

Whenever she looked at him, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in his brilliant mind. So many centuries and sights seen, what could he possibly be thinking. He had once called her a mystery, but honestly, he was the biggest mystery of all. He traveled throughout time and space, and for what? To show others how clever he was? No, if he wanted to do that, he wouldn’t need to save so many lives without wanting so much as a thank you. He was so strange, so different. And Clara loved that about him, because most people were so predictable, but never him.

Yet, it was so frustrating sometimes. Why couldn’t he just tell her what he really thought and not be such a prick all the time.  
Clara sat up and yawned, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders as she wandered back to the console room.

“Where’s my breakfast,” Clara mumbled, watching The Doctor read beside one of the many bookshelves that cluttered the circular room. “You promised me breakfast.”

The Doctor set his book down and gave her a small smile, saying, “It’s in the kitchen, why would I keep it the console room?”

Clara shrugged her shoulders and began walking toward the kitchen with The Doctor trailing behind her, “I don’t know. You used to always snack in the console room. I can still smell the bloody fish fingers and custard you burned.”

“That was decades ago, Clara,” he replied, sitting down on one of the chairs next to the counter, where a bag of pastries practically waiting for her. “And yes, I got the bagels you like too.”

Clara smiled, and opened the large paper bag, welcoming the scent of the bakery that surrounded her. It brought back memories of the first time her and The Doctor had traveled to this shop a couple of months back. It had been right after the day she had jumped into his time stream. He had promised a quiet, peaceful, day, with no aliens or people trying to take over the world. 

They had eaten so many sweets, Clara felt as if she might burst, but it had been such a good day, the week of stomach pains that had followed, hadn’t even seemed like that big of a price to pay.

The Doctor watched Clara eat and reminisced about that day. It had been boring and slow, but seeing Clara smile and laugh, had made his hearts beat fast and his palms all sweaty. He hadn’t felt that way since Rose, and he wasn’t going to let what had happened to her happen to Clara. So he had showed Clara intimacy, had kissed her and showed her weaknesses he loathed to share, because he needed her to know she wasn’t just a companion, but was important to him. But now that he wore a different face, and spoke in a different voice, and thought so differently, he regretted it all.

She was but a human, who would wither and die, in what felt like a year to him. 

She’d most likely leave him before that though, for that gym teacher, Pink. Just like Amy, she would choose the boy toy over him. 

He should have made a rule of no dating while a traveler upon the TARDIS.

“Doctor, did you hear me?” Clara said, raising her eyebrows at him. “I need to go to school, teach, you know, maintain my job.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you going to change? You look a right mess.”

Clara gasped and tightened the blanket around her shoulders. Her big eyes were even bigger than before. Had he said something wrong? He was simply pointing out that she didn’t look as good as she usually did when she was going to work. Wasn’t that what friends did for each other? Be honest and helpful?

“Yeah, I’m going to change!” She spat out, stomping out of the kitchen. 

Humans were so confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat smutty...

Clara couldn't believe what a twat he could be. She didn't think she had looked that bad, but apparently, she looked a right mess. Yeah, her makeup was smeared and she had small bags under her eyes, but she had thought...Well she didn't know what she thought, really.

She looked through the wardrobe room for something to wear before going in the shower. She was taking her time, pressing dresses against her body in front of a floor length mirror. She wanted to look a bit sexy, but still school appropriate. The kids would just love to make fun of her, saying it was for Mr. Pink. But she really wanted The Doctor's eyes to wander like they used to, full of heat and lust for her.

Clara decided upon a thigh length red dress, that showed the top half of her breast. Paired with one of her leather jackets, it was modest enough, but she wouldn't be putting on the jacket until out of the TARDIS.

She took her shower quickly, used her blow dryer for the top of her hair before deciding it looked good slightly damp and would dry with gentle curls. She winged her eyeliner and curled her lashes, putting on a dark shade of red lipstick that she just knew would draw his eyes to her mouth.

Clara skipped out of the bathroom, in a pair of chunky black heels.

Oh, this was going to be good, she thought as she entered the console room, leaning against the doorway.

“Ready to go, Doctor," Clara practically purred, crossing her arms under her breast so they looked fuller. “Hopefully, I look a bit better."

He was about to say something, as he turned around, but when his eyes finally saw her, his big brows traveled all the way up to his hairline. A light color shaded his cheeks, as he tried his hardest to not let his eyes stray from her face.

Mission accomplished, Clara thought, smirking to herself.

“Isn't it a bit chilly?" He asked, voice a pitch higher than usual. “Brisk, I'd even say...here."

The ancient Timelord ripped off his jacket and turned her around so he couldn't see her eyes as he wrapped it around her, so it covered her chest. She looked ridiculous, like a child in his large suit jacket. Clara pressed herself into his arms that were wrapped around her, pushing her backside out, just barely making contact.

She just needed to know if he still wanted her like he used to.

“I have a jacket in my classroom," she murmured, her voice huskier than she would have liked. But maybe he was into that, knowing that she was slowly coming undone, just by being inches away from him.

“Clara..." He was saying, pulling away slowly, like he wished she'd stop him. And she did, of course, because she always knew what he wanted or needed.

She pushed herself back, wiggling her hips, slowly, trying to make it seem like an accident, but they both knew her intentions.

His fingers came to her hips, gripping onto her and pushing his hips into her slowly. There was hardly any fabric separating her arse from his cock, and she needed to actually feel him. She needed to know if he felt different from an ordinary human man, if he came differently or even if he tasted a bit stranger. 

She wanted to know every inch of him intimately.

“Clara..." He began, but she didn't let him finish.

“Doctor, please...I've wanted you for so long," Clara whispered, grinding against his hardening length. “Please, just don't think too hard and just fuck me..."

He groaned into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Clara, oh...not here," he pushed her hips away and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward one of the bedrooms.

When they entered a room filled with pictures and knick knacks, his fingers tangled in her damp hair and pulled her to him, lips crashing together. Their teeth hit, and their fingers clawed, groans and moans muffled by lips. It was all so good, but too many layers of clothes separated her small hands from his pale skin.

She pushed him off of her and sat on the head of the bed, crossing her arms. 

“Strip for me, Doctor," she whispered, looking him up and down hungrily.

He looked flustered, but complied, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. His eyes never left her own, just grew darker the more skin he exposed to her.

But of course, none of this could be easy, nothing was ever easy when it came to her relationship with The Doctor, because just as quickly as it had all begun, it ended.

Loud banging echoed throughout the bedroom walls, making Clara jump from her poised position. It sounded like it was coming for the console room.

“I thought we were in the vortex?" Clara says quietly, meeting The Doctor's eyes, that were narrowed at the doorway.

“No, I landed her in Cardiff, to recharge...it can't be....can it?"

He quickly rebuttoned his shirt as he stormed back into the console room, walking in fast strides to the doors.

He looked tense, angry even. His hands wrapped around the door handles, and when he opened them, in front of the doors was a handsome man in a blue army jacket.

“Silver Fox, now? Oh, how do you know my kinks so well, Doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

“Doctor, who is this?” Clara says fidgeting with the hem of her dress. The man was very handsome, with beautiful blue eyes and an amazing jaw line. If she wasn’t so enamored with The Doctor, she would definitely be interested.

“How long has it been for you?” The man said, walking into the TARDIS as if he owned the place, “Couple years? Decades?”

“Over a thousand years,” The Doctor replies as he closes the TARDIS doors softly. He looks so mournful looking at the man, and it doesn’t seem to just be the many centuries he had been apart from him. Had this man been his companion once and something had gone wrong?

The man nodded, looking around.

“This place is a bit dark. Need a lamp to lighten everything up, you used to have a Rose Tyler for that,” he laughs, stroking the railings that lead up to the library. “But it’s nice, more Star Wars, less Star Trek, if you know what I mean.”

Clara watched the man walk around, as if he were back in his childhood home, after decades of being away.

He seemed so lighthearted, but his eyes showed his true sadness and age, the weariness of it all. No wonder he and The Doctor were friends, with so much in common. She didn’t know if she could handle being around so much pent up sorrow and rage, for if it all came crashing down, what would be left?

“I’ve met Captain Kirk and I’ll have you know the enterprise is an amazing machine,” The Doctor replied, his arms crossed over his chest. “Very good crew; better than you ever were with your constant…flirting.”

The man laughed, saying, “I never know when your joking, Doc. But, tell me, did the good ‘ol ‘keptin’ look more like Chris Pine or Shatner?”

“Neither, now tell me why you’re here, Jack,” The Doctor walked over to him, watching him closely. “After so many years, why are you here now?”

Jack smiled sadly, running a hand through his dark ebony locks. “Ianto’s gone, Gwen has a family, everyone else is….you know… What always happens when you work for Torchwood. You’re the only constant. The only living person, Time Lord, or whatever you’re calling yourself these days, I can say won’t wither and die as I watch. Though, you have aged a bit, Doc…”

Clara laughed, walking over to the two men.

“I’m Clara Oswald,” she began, smiling at the man. “School teacher, life saver, and currently, The Doctor’s carer, apparently.”

“I’m Jack Harkness,” he purred, taking her hand. Clara could have sworn she heard The Doctor growl. “Immortal, amazing lover, and currently holding hands with a gorgeous Northern girl.”

“Okay, okay, you can come with us, as long as you stop that,” he slapped Jack’s hands away, and grabbed her wrist. “Your room is still where it was. Clara and I need to talk.”

He was pulling her away, before she could even say goodbye, pushing her into his bedroom and locking the door behind him. His eyes were so dark and chaotic, crawling over her skin hungrily.

“No interruptions, no reason this shouldn’t happen. I need you, Clara, so badly and for so long,” his arms were wrapped around her waist, his fingers running over her skin gently. “My impossible girl, so beautiful and perfect.”

Clara groaned loudly, putting her small hands on his chest and pushing him onto the foot of the bed.

“Tell me how much you want me, Doctor,” Clara whispered as she ran her hands up her slim form leisurely, stopping only to cup her breast. She squeezed them, letting out a soft moan. “You want to touch me like this? Make me scream your name?”

The Doctor tried to stand up, but Clara pressed her heel against his growing bulge gently. He hissed at her actions, his fingers tightening in the grey silk sheets, with eyes rolled back and the noise that escaped his lips made Clara want to just get down on her knees and shallow his cock down.

“I didn’t say you could move, Doctor,” Clara purred, swaying closer to where he was frozen in place, watching her every move with hunger. “You’ll do as you’re told, won’t you?”

He nodded, licking his lips.

“I want you to do something for me, Doctor,” she whispered, peeling the tight red dress from her body.

She just loved how his mouth went agape the more skin she exposed to him. It was as if she were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; greater than any galaxy or burning star, better than any painting or structure. Just one look from him and her skin went ablaze and her panties dampened. She pushed him down upon the mattress, crawling over him and making sure to grind against his bulge a couple of times before she continued upward. She straddled his chest and grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze.

“Doctor…” Clara whimpered, her hands stroking his cheeks gently. She leaned forward and captured his lips languidly with such soft caresses with clever lips and tongues, moving together like a beautiful dance. When she pulled away, she was out of breath, her pupils blown and her kiss swollen lips parted, looking down at him with such evident lust.

“Will you fuck me with your mouth, Doctor?” She whispered,crawling up his body and pushing her hips forward a bit so her covered center was mere inches away from his mouth. She placed her fingers in her panties while her eyes were locked on his. She flicked her clit and arched her back, letting out a small moan. “So wet, want to taste?”

The Doctor nodded his head, capturing her small fingers in his mouth and sucking the digits happily.

“Such a good Doctor, for me,” Clara cooed, sitting up and stripping out of her panties. She leaned forward and traced her finger along his jaw gently, whispering, “Fuck me so good with that beautiful mouth?”

He nodded helplessly in response, his eyes watching her so closely and lovingly, like she was the only thing that would ever hold any beauty to him ever again.

She pushed his shoulders back until he was lying on the bed completely, starring up at the ceiling, with his chest rising up and down rapidly. Her wet pussy hovered over his mouth, stroking his cheek gently before slowly lowering herself upon his mouth. He licked her up happily, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her down upon his mouth so all that surrounded his face was her sweet wetness and heady scent of arousal. His clever tongue was licking and swirling and sucking at her clit, causing her curvy hips to cant into his mouth frantically. He was moaning into her, sending vibrations throughout her and causing her entire body to tremble.

“So good…so good for me, Doctor,” Clara moaned out, her fingers lacing in his curls and tugging gently as she neared her climax. “You treat me so good, baby.”

He probed her pussy with his tongue and curled it, hitting her g-spot and sending her near the edge. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” she cried out, loving that The Doctor didn’t stop licking her up until she finally came, pulling herself off of him and was kissing him hungrily, her grip tightening in the sheets beside his head, her hips grinding down upon his straining erection. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Doctor,” Clara murmured into his ear when their lips finally parted. “And I’m going to have you screaming my name.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, smut ahead

Clara ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her with so much wonder. He hadn't been touch this way for over five hundred years with a woman long dead and gone from his life, with another face and another body. He would have never considered himself a fan of a woman in control like this, holding him down and telling him what to do. But it worked, because for once he didn't have to over analyze everything, he could give her the reigns and do what she was comfortable with.

But as he watched Clara, he knew that she could do whatever she pleased and he couldn't object. It was amazing how she could go from poised school teacher to a dominating seductress in a matter or seconds, and he loved it.

"Doctor?" Clara whispered, stroking his wrinkled cheek gently. "Are you okay with all of this? Me being in control? I don't want to do anything to hurt you or make you feel bad..."

He covered her hand with his own and looked at her for a moment, taking in every detail of her young face. The curve of her nose, the length of her dark lashes, and even the smile lines he could have sworn weren't there when he first met her. Was she aging? How long had it been for her? He never took the time to ask her.

"Do whatever you want with me, Clara," The Doctor sighed, kissing her palm. 

The smile she gave him was so big and childlike, it didn't match what he gave her permission to do. She let go of his hand, wiggled away from him and pulled him up by the wrist once she was standing up. He looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what she had planned in the brilliant mind of hers. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever fulling understand her. Everyone else was easy to read, like a story book for kids with a clear beginning, middle and end. Yet Clara was so complex, with ups and downs in her story, and twist that changed everything. He had no idea how her story would end, and that excited him.

She took him to a chair next to the fireplace at the other side of the room and sat him down. She placed her hand on his cheek once more and just smiled at him gently, taking it all in. She had wanted The Doctor for so long that now that it was happening she was actually nervous. She was never nervous in the bedroom. She always had a plan of what she'd do, where to touch, what to say, but with him, in this moment, she just wanted to touch him and take it all in. He was so different from The Doctor with the chin and the bow ties, his face was more defined and looked as if it had seen so much more, yet this face brand new and ready to be torn apart by the world around him. Clara knew she'd be there to save him from those who wished him any harm, to shield him from all his enemies and anyone who dared lay a finger on him. She knew she wasn't anything more than a 5'2 human with no skill in fighting, but she'd make up for it with determination and courage.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, and she knew he wouldn't believe her because he hated the face he wore, but as she looked at him now she saw every detail and the beauty within every line and crinkle. 

He shook his head and whispered, "Kiss me, Clara."

And how could she say no to that. She leaned down and met his lips gently, no longer having the courage to be rough with him. She just wanted to savor it all, so she could remember every detail when she was alone and old and he was in the stars, nothing more than a distant memory in her mind. She knew deep down that's how her story with The Doctor would end, because he never traveled with an old women, and she wasn't an exception. He hated the idea of aging, and once she was too old for him, he'd leave her behind and she had long since accepted that.

She crawled onto his and began to grind against him softly, running her fingers along every line of his firm body. She looked the feeling of his collarbones and the lines of his neck, and the feeling of his curls in between her fingers was so addictive, and the noise he made when she pulled at the roots was sinful. 

She reached between them and slowly unzipped his zipper, her hands shaking every second her hand was near him. She was afraid she'd do something wrong, that she'd touch him in a way that Gallifreyans don't like, or that he'd just change his mind once he saw how nervous she was.

"You won't do anything wrong," he whispered into her ear, stroking her upper arms gently. "You could stop right now and I'd be okay because it's what you want and that's all that matters to me, Clara. You should know that by now."

Clara nodded and bit her lip as she pulled him out of the confines of his tight black jeans. He hissed and lolled his head back as she began to gently stroke him, loving the way he was already falling apart for her. She loved how they must look from someone else's eyes. Herself, completely naked and soaking wet and dripping onto his pristine black pants, and him, fully dress and moaning so loud, it was so lewd. 

"Can I fuck you, Doctor?" Clara groaned, her legs trembling just thinking about how much she needed him inside her. 

He nodded and she grabbed his firmly and raised up so her soaking core was right above his cock. She placed one hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him as she slowly lowered herself onto him, letting out a loud moan as he stretched her tight walls. He felt so good within her, making her feel so full and hot and she just wanted to fall apart right there. She never wanted to leave this moment in time, because it was so peaceful, no fighting, no villain. Just the two of them, connected in a way that she knew would change everything and cause so many problems once it was over.

She began to gentle raise herself up and down on his long cock, biting her lip to silent her loud moans so she could hear every sigh and groan that escaped from her Doctor. His hands were clutching the armrest with his knuckled white and straining not to touch her; his eyes shut tight because he knew that if he were to watch her he'd cum right then and there.

"Fuck, Doctor, so good, fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

She rode him harder, her hands on his shoulder and she pounded down on him and taking him for everything that he had. She was starting to realize how wrong this was the longer it went on and she just fucked him harder, as if to chase off every negative thought that continued to wander into her mind. She let go of her shoulder and began rubbing her clit hard, never missing a beat in her harsh pace. She couldn't feel her orgasm nearing at all, only shame and guilt. 

She was with Danny. 

He was such a good man and she was such a terrible person.

She didn't realize she was crying until The Doctor shook her shoulders and was just staring at her, with wide and shameful eyes. 

He was so good to her, even though he tried to act like he wasn't. He tried to hide how much he cared for her with backhanded complements and negative words, but she was the most important thing to him.

"What's wrong, Clara?"

She just stared at him, not able to say a word as she began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and just let her fall apart against him, not able to say anything more. 


End file.
